LenxPiko
by suki and shadow
Summary: Piko is in love with Len. What'll happen when they are forced to share a room? ;) rating has now gone up - Katana
1. Chapter 1

"What did you just say!?" both of the male vocaloids shouted at Crypton.

"I'm sorry, Piko, Len. But there just weren't enough rooms..."

"Why didn't it accure to you just bring an airbed, idiot? Geeze, if only all your money could buy you a few brain cells." Piko muttered, blue eyes glaring hatefully "This is not what I signed up for when I decided to join your stupid Crypton concert."

"I'm sorry, Piko. But it has only just come to our attention." Crypton apolagised.

"I refuse." Piko sniffed "Why not let Gumi and I share a bed together?" he added with a wink to the passing green-haired girl, who giggled absent-mindedly threw her carrot.

"Rin and I could have easily shared a room." Len grumbled

"Sega and I want two of our vocaloids to pair up. You two are the same gender and age." Crypton mumbled

"But to share a bed together is just several steps way too far. How would you like it if you and Sega had to share a bed or something?" Piko snapped "Actually, you're both gay faggots so-"

"Piko!" Sega roared. Piko smirked brighted as he glance at the aproching figure.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face. You and Len will share a bed. No ands, ifs or buts. Get going now." Piko opened his mouth to argue but Len just sighed heavily, already tired from the trip, and dragged Piko to their room with Piko cursing all the while.

"I'll sleep on the floor if you want." Piko sighed, dropping his bags on the floor when the got to their room.

"There isn't an extra blanket." Len pointed out.

"I'll call room service - where's the phone?"

"Night night, vocaloids." Crypton shouted down the hall.

"Night night."Len shouted back along with the other crypton vocaloids.

"Seriously?" Piko asked arching an eyebrow

"You got a problem with that?" Len snapped

"No wonder people call you a shota." Piko laughed turning away from Len "Now where's that phone?" he added.

"Whatever." Len huffed starting to unpack his clothes.

"Urgh! I can't find it!" Piko moaned,


	2. New start - made by Katana

"What did you just say!?" I shout, vaguly hearing Len's voice mixed in with my own. After bouncing around the hotel a few times the sound fades into the background noises of pointless chatter. I can barley believe what's been said; this is way too risky, I can't do it. Cringing the millionare gives me and Len puppy eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, you two will have to share..." Crypton shrugs uselessly, I can smell his aftershave; it smells awful yet fatherly.

"Idiot." I snap, more of an insult to myself than to the feeble old man "I shouldn't have signed up to do this concert." I glare, despite Len giving me a 'don't push it' look, at the older man until he starts to shift his feet uncomfortably. I can feel my heartbeat increase, what options do I have?

"We offer our sincerest apolagies." he man mummbles, like a child.

"I want to sleep with Gumi, instead." I wink at the passing girl, and give one of my sexiest smiles. Gumi is safe, I hope Crypton will take my request seriously. The greenette(?) blushes, giggles through her carrot and then skips off to chat with Miki, her heels clip-clopping on the wooden floor. I feel nothing towards the girl, she would be perfect to be paired with.

"Rin and I could have easily shared a room." Len grumbles, I glance at him, he was frowning at the floor, fighting sleep. My heart skips a beat and my stomach twists painfully and erotacally.

"We know that you wouldn't but -well - the hotel won't allow a teenage boy and girl sharing a bed." Crypton whines. A urge to punch something swells inside me.

"Oh, that's right; because guys can't have sex together at all. You and Sega should know that well." I growl, folding my arms to 1) look tougher and to 2) try and keep warm; I was just wearing pajama bottoms and some bastard had left a window open, me feet felt numb and heavy. The irony of what I just said makes me feel sick. Suddenly, a firm grip presses into my shoulder, making me wince.

"Piko." Sega whispers dangerously, I swear down now Crypton and Sega are opposites. I try to smirk through my grimace. The smell of alcohol permently surround my creator, I wouldn't know which type but it smells bitter and strong.

"What's up, old man?" I ask just to annoy him. I don't quite know why I do it; probably for attention.

"Wipe that look off your face. Share with Len. Get going. I have a metting and don't want to hear that you've causing problems."

"But Sega-!" I try, he would probably hate me but I couldn't share a room with Len under any circumstances.

"Piko." Sega snaps in that no nonsence tone. I know for a fact that Sega isn't above slinging me over his knee in front of others and giving me a spanking, something which always hurts for days after and is _hugely_ humiliating. Despite this I can't help but open my mouth to grumble a excuse, several poorley developed ones already entering my mind.

"C'mon, Piko; I'm tired." Len yawns as if trying to prove his point. Hand grabbing mine he starts to drag me out, I wondering if he can hear my heart thumping wildly in my chest; it almost hurts, I can feel it hitting my chest. I can't see anything else, all I can see is my hand enclosed in his. No. Stop this. This is wrong and unnatural. Closing my eyes, I try to concentrate on my breathing. Len suddenly tackles me into our room and I force a convincing laugh and shove him back. He smells of bananas and feels warm. He leaps onto the bed and stretches out.

"I'll sleep on the floor." It's where I belong, I add silently in my head.

"Don't be stupid, there isn't an extra blanket." Len smiles, before he yawns again, "Just sleep on the bed with me." he patts the space next to him

"I'll call room service for a blanket." I say cooly, I think a keen ear could pick up the strain in my voice. Len laughs again,

"Piko..." he whines, reaching his arms out to me in a debliberatley childish manner. It hurts. It hurts so much. Why won't it stop?!

"Night, everybody! Try your very best tommorow!" Crypton yells down the corridor, his tone encouraging and warm.

"Night!" Len shouts back but his voice is lost with the other vocaloids. I wouldn't have even known he was saying anything if I hadn't been looking at his lips. No; Stop looking!

"Seriously?" I laugh mockingly, arching one of my eyebrows. Maybe if Len can't stand me he'll ask if we can be seperated; they'll listen to him, right? Just not me. It wouldn't matter if I was screaming, crying or holding a knife to my throat. Nobody listens to me. Ha, I might as well be a ghost. Might as well be dead.

"Problem?" Len asks defensivley, shifting his weight, I can hear the hurt in his voice. I'd rather haved stabbed myself. This is the worst.

"Gay shota." I snicker, again irony hits me. The rooms smell too sweet and stuffy; I'm suffocating - I'm going to die.

"Lighten up!" Len laughs and pulls me onto the bed. Hugging me from behind, I can feels his breath on my neck, my arms are trapped and I can't get away. His touch on my naked chest, his bare chest against my bare back, my ass pressed to his...My stomach is twisting again, I don't want this moment to end but at the same time a voice in my head is screaming that this is wrong. But his touch feels like fire, a burning sensation that coils in my stomach and spreads down to my - NO!

"Let's just share. It's not like we're fags." Len laughs. I want to die- it hurts so bad. I swear my heart is failing, every beat is agony.

"Y-yeah." I try my hardest to laugh but I can't do it. I've failed; he knows now. I can't do this; I'm too weak. I'm going to see his face twisted with desgust and hatred. It's my fault; it's all my fault. Why? Why did it have to be like this? I can't stop the tears, my whole body shakes, I bring my knees up to my face in an attempt to hide. My face feels hot, my throat feel dry and burns. I can taste the salt from my tears. Why was I made? For _this? _What kind of life is this? What kind of world do we live in?

"Piko!?" Len sounds worried, I can't bare to face him, though. I just want to die right here, right now. "Piko?!"

"Y-you probably hate me now, right?" It's okay. Most people do...

"I could never hate you!" Len hugs me tighter. I freeze, I didn't hear right, did I? I must just be hoping too hard; it's giving me delusions. Maybe he dosen't understand. The breif flash of hope is crushed, I can't help it as I cry harder. I don't want to explain it.

"Please, I beg of you, just let go of me and let's forget this ever happened." my throat hurts and I can smell the salt of my tear mixed in with the banana scent of Len. "Please."

"I can't stand this. What's wrong?" Len sounds so sad and his grip relaxes, but not enough for me to leave. Is he telling the truth? Even if he isn't would it be okay to pretend he is?

"Piko? Talk to me." Len turns me round face him, he cups my face and stares into my eyes "What's wrong, Piko?" Those swirls of sky blue, I swear I can see his soul in there. They are so beutiful at any other time I could look into them forever, like shattered ice with a beam of blue light shone through it. But am I worthy of looking into those eyes? Scum like me? Hated by everyone? Maybe I can pretend I am, at least I won't have to look into those pure eyes. I lunge foreward and bury my face into his bare shoulder my arm pulling him into a hug. Len imediently returns it, one of his hands stroking my hair.

"Len?" I have to repeat as a hiccup interupts the first one

"What's wrong?" He asks holding me tighter

"I'm repulsive."

"No, you're not." Len growls, I can feel the viberations where my cheek touches neck "Who's been saying stuff about you?" It hurts so much. I can hear them. Everything everyone says about me. I let him go and try to look him in the eyes. I can't. I close my eyes.

"I love you." I whisper. I expect him to hit me. No. I have no idea what to expect. Snapping at me to get out seems the most likeley. He feels so warm and safe. Even now the feel of skin on skin is amazing - like fire. Maybe this moment will never end. Maybe I'll die right now. I wouldn't mind that. I'm so alone at Sega; sometimes I forget I exist. My only contact from the outside world is my fanmail. I get more hate mail than anything else. I don't want to be alive; it hurts too much. A pair of soft lips press against my own. Len's holding me tightly and pushing his lips against mine. Maybe I have died; I don't care anymore. A moan escapes my throat as I'm pressed into the bed by the kiss.

"That's fine," Len breaks off the kiss and stares into my eyes, my tears are falling again "I'd love for us to be more than friends." I swear I can't breath. This is something too perfect for me to have even dreamed about. I want to touch him, I want to be touched. I moan out his name, he smiles brilliently at me before his mouth attacks my neck. I'm too caught up to be embaressed by my uncontrollable moans. He nips at my neck and I can't stop my huge gasps. I thank God that my default outfit has a high collar. I have to feel him, my hands bury themselves in his silky hair, and I can feel him shiver at the contact. My eyes squeeze shut as one of his hands creep up to tug at my nipple.

"Ngh-ah! Agh!" I can't control my voice as my chest starts to feel like it's on fire; it feels so good it's almost painful. The fire twists and coils down into my stomach and croutch.

"L-Len-!" I can barely get the words out past my moans. He presses his lips to mine one last time.

"We need to go to sleep. The concert's tommorow." Len whispered, I can hear his grin. I moan out his name again, wanting _needing _his touch. "What do you want to do, babe?" he asks, the warmth of his breath tickles my face. What do I want? I want-

"I want you inside me." I can feel my face burn with embaressment, a voice in my head is shouting at me, but all I can focus on is this angel in front of me. I'm hopelessly and desperatly in love. "Fuck me as hard as you can."

"Are you sure?" he whispers, I can see him shiver. I cup his face and bring his lips down to mine. "Will you be able to dance in the concert if we do this?" his face is right above mine.

"I-I need you." I don't know how much longer I can wait. I need to have proof that this is real.

"Tell me if it hurts and I'll stop." Len kisses me softly again, its filled with tenderness and... love? Gently, he starts to tug off my pajama bottoms, his knuckles sliding past my hips and down my legs, I bite on my knuckle to stop the excited noises leaving my mouth. Len strokes my chest before his hand slips down and starts to stroke me.

"L-Len-ah!" I try to cup his face again but he wraps his hand around my wrists and pins them above my head. Leaning over, he licks my bottom lip making me gasp sharply. Then his tongue is in my mouth, my eyes close in pleasure. He tastes fruity, and his smell is even stronger. He feels amazing, strong and in control, he sucks on my tongue, making a shiver run down my back. Len breaks the kiss to wrap his arms around me and pull me up into a sitting position. I stayed locked in his embrace as we stare into each others eyes.

"You are so damn sexy right now." he smiles and presses his forehead against mine, "Do you still want to continue?"

"Y-yes..." I moan as he holds me tighter. Panting heavily, he spins me round. "What are y-Mgn!" I lean into his chest as one hand rubs again my nipples while the other grips my dick.

"Shhh..." Len whispers before he starts to suck on my neck. His hand goes fast and forcefully, I choke as the realisation of what is happening hits me. I bite on my knuckles again but I can't stop my heated moans, my breathing comes out in gasps and pants. I swear that everything is tained with red as wave after wave of intence pleasure assults me. It's so good it almost turns into pain.

"Faster!" I can feel Len's member pushing into my lower back, the precum dribbling down, turning me on even more. All I can do is shout as I finally cum into Len's hand. I try desperatly to regain my breath. I feel dizzy and confused my mind is still trying to process the amazing pleasure I just had. Len licks the shell of my ear and a shiver runs down my spine.

"I'm going to go nice and slow. Breath and try to relax, okay?"

"O-okay." I'm to exhausted to nod my head. Len's cum covered hands starts to rub circles around my hole. It felt hot and everytime a breath blew past I shivered in pleasure. I relax into his chest as he told me to do, trying to concentrate on my breathing. Slowly, Len's finger enters me.

"Ah! Ngh-agh!" My back arches and I suck in a deep breath through my teeth; it feels so good!

"I-I'm sorry! It was too fast!" Len apologies frantically. I grab onto his wrist preventing his finger from leaving.

"No! It-it's amazing." I pressed against the finger trying to go as deep as it was before. Len breathes a sign of releif, before adding another finger and starting to thrust with them. The pleasure is too much, my body twists and flinch, unable to cope with all these new sensations. But is it okay to feel like this? Being dominated by another male? Many would call it shameful... I'm a gay slut, aren't I?

"No." Len hugs me tighter and he stops streching me, my hand clamps over my mouth as I realise I've been speaking aloud "You are the hottest and cutest thing I've ever seen. Don't care about what other people think, if it makes you happy; do it. No matter what." I can't process the rest, my mind is stuck on the words 'hottest and cutest'. Does he mean it? Gracefully, he lowers my body onto the bed, face down, my arse still on lap. I cry out in pleasure when he enters me with his fingers again, the new position granting him easier access. He rubs my cum around, using it as lube, I can feel it dripping down towards my croutch. Shivering, I clutch at the pillow beneath my face, deperatly trying to cling onto something as my world explodes in these sensations. "I'm going to enter you now, okay? I'm going to go as slow as I can." Len warns before slowly he starts to press against my hole. It hurts. It takes everything I have not to start crying again; it feels like I'm being ripped in two. But at the same time, he's finally inside me, we're connected in the most itimate way possible. I'll bear any pain for him. I can feel where he is inside me, it turns me on in an unimaginal way. Looking over my shoulder, I can see that he's trying hard not to move, his eyes are clouded in lust but his mouth is in a straight line. He shifts slightly, but even that hurts me, I'm surprised it's not bleeding.

"Y-you can move." I say, preparing myself for the pain.

"No. You're not adjusted yet; breath and try to relax."

"It's fine, you want to move so move."

"No. I can see that it hurts you."

"That dosen't matter." I mutter before I cry out as his hand wraps around my dick

"You do matter." He growls, finger sliding over the slit. I fill the night with my moans of ectasty.


End file.
